Blitz
by sheepshead-jockey-4
Summary: PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN BY HOTSPOTSLINGSHOT! same person, new name. 6 newsies thrown into the future, romance, drama, action, and NEWSIES! please please please read and review!
1. prologue

****

Blitz

THIS STORY WAS PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN UNDER THE NAME HOTSPOTSLINGSHOT I AM NOW SHEEPSHEAD-JOCKEY-4, BUT STILL GO BY BLITZ, YODA, RD-JOEY, JOEY, GINA, GOLLUM, G-DAWGG, AND MANNY MORE. SO JUST CALL ME RANDOM I GUESS, BUT YES THIS IS THE SAME

A/n: this is my VERY FIRST Newsies story…I'm seeing a new trend of "Newsies-thrown-into-the-future" stories, and I thought I would try…Welcome to my life!!! (well, not REALLY my life, cuz newsies would never come in it, and its too boring to document, but welcome to a life loosely based on my life.)

I do not own newsies but I do own SHG, Myself, and all my friends for the purpose of this story. Please do not sue me.

THIS STORY WAS PREVIOUSLY DELETED…CC is closed forever xCtear

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

This is in my point of view (me being Gina). I'm a 15 year old sophomore and I live in Springfield, Illinois.

"Cant you drive _any _faster?!?" I said, exasperated. I mean, I know my sister just got her license last week, but you'd think she could at least drive the speed limit by now. Mrs. Grundel would _kill_ me if I showed up late for her class…_again._

"Gina, I just got my license! I'm NOT getting' grounded for speeding tickets _this early_!"

"Damn you Lisa! I'm gunnna _sooo_ get detention!"

"Your problem, sis, not mine. We're almost there, just hold your horses!"

"We are _not_ almost there, we just left!" I gulped down the rest of my breakfast-smoothie-energy-drink…thing. The clock on the dashboard said 7:40. Final bell rings at 8:00, but it takes a good 20, 25 minutes to get from my house, to Sacred Heart-Griffin High School. Yes, a Catholic school. With ugly uniforms. "Lisa, you're making a wrong turn!" I cried.

"Will you shut up? I know what I'm duin!" she snapped. Great. I'm gunna be even later, because were gunna get lost! Lisa wasn't the most umm…direction-savvy person. A few minutes later, she yelled defiantly--

"OH, WHAT NOW?!?"

"What the--?!" I looked at the clock. 7:45. I looked outside. SHG junior's parking lot. I looked at my sister. She wore a huge smile and an 'I told ya so' look in her eyes.

"Short cut! HAH!" she laughed. "You're welcome," she added, before I could stammer my thanks.

"Meet me in D.H. after school, ok?" I said. D.H. is the music dept. at SHG. My sister and I are both 'theatre-heads', I guess you could say. D.H. is where we hang out after school and talk to the rest of our "musically inclined" friends.

"K'" she said.

I jumped out of Lisa's Tahoe. (let me explain something. My family is not _nearly_ rich enough for each member to own their own car. We barely make enough to pay tuition at a private high school. That is why when my sister and me were, say, five and six years old? We decided to make a "Gotta-Get-A-Car-As-Soon-As-I-Turn-16-Fund." We both had enough bucks to get pretty cool cars in our eyes this past summer. Lisa bought a Tahoe for cheap off my cousin BIG Truck and I found an itty bitty used Mazda MX3 lil' sportscar. Actually, the cars fit us pretty well. Lisa is tall, and outgoing. I'm about 5'1 and kinda shy. I won't be able to drive it till NEXT summer though, when I get my license.)

When I reached my locker in the basement floor, I was panting a little. SHG has A LOT of stairs!

"Well, well, well, a little out of shape, are we?" I heard a voice taunting in my ear. "Not late today?"

"Char!" I squealed, and wheeled around to face my best "guy" friend ever. "Lisa found a shortcut!" I answered to his previous question. Char wasn't his real name, that being Andrew Bartel, but I nicknamed him Char for his "Prince Charming" attitude.

"Hey Blitz, I gotsta run, but Victoria wanted to see you, something about Voice lessons, I think."

"Otay…bye Char!" I called after him as he sprinted away towards the stair.

When I finished storing books in my locker, I walked around the corner, headed for Victoria Adam's locker, when I crashed full-on into someone a foot taller than me with short brown hair…"Tory!"

"Oh, I was looking for you! —"

"Yea, so I've heard—" I interrupted.

"—Listen," she continued, "Will you PLEASE come down do D.H. with me? I really need to talk to Danner, my mom finally said I could take Voice, and I gotta sign up right away so I can fix my schedule…"

"Sure I'll come! As long as I'm not late for Algebra again…" I replied.

"Great! Let's go then!" she said happily. Tory was a very bouncy person, and a 'theatre-head' like myself. I nicknamed her Dramedy (as in Drama/Comedy) because she's obsessed with acting, singing, dancing …the works. In return, she nicknamed me Blitz, referring to me running fast, eating fast, talking fast, reading fast, but mostly for my playing the piano super-fast. The rest of my friends adopted the name too.

We walked the halls quickly to D.H., winding through the maze of students gathered in the commons-area. Mrs. Danner, head of the Music Department, had an office located at the entrance to D.H., but when we arrived, the door was locked and a sign posted on it read: _I'm Very sorry, but I won't be at SHG until 3:00 today, I'm attending a convention in Bloomington, Illinois. Love, Danner._

"Ohhh…damn!" I said. "We'll just have to come back later I guess,"

"Yea,--" she started, but was interrupted by a loud

# CRASH # !!!

Followed by exclamations like,

"OUCH!", and

"GETOFF ME!", and

"MY GOD, WHERE ARE WE!?",

Followed by a stream of swearwords not usually shouted in the middle of a hallway at a Catholic school. Curiosity got the better of Victoria and me. We both peered around the corner where the noise was coming from…I saw…_wait a minute_…

"Holy shit!" Victoria shouted.

****

A/n: and so, that is the prologue! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!

Casting call is forever closed for this story for fear of re-deletion. BUT if you reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanna be in a story of mine, im currently working on two, "Together in Santa Fe" (a Newsies version of the fox cartoon Anastasia songs and all!…but with…well…..real..people….that…like….arent cartoons. and stuff. yea)

and also look for "Enter" which may also be untitled, depending of my POV situation. (this ones like a sequel to Newsies, but with a girl with a tragic past, and you see a VERY different side of the toughest Newsie.)

soo lookout, and if you want to know what types of characters I need, email me at RacetracksDealer at yahoo.

Love Blitz


	2. Through the Portal

Blitz: Through the Portal I just copied and pasted all the origianal authors notes. if you did not CC or Review originally , pay them no mind. believe me, they don't care a bit. ****

A/n: Hi everyone! thanx for the reviews and the characters! None of the sent-in characters are in this chapter, sorry. They'll all come in chapters 2 and 3, though, don't worry! Chapter one(through the portal) is reserved especially for the Newsies I don't own. Enjoy!

General point of view here…

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNzNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

"Jack…Jack!" a curly-haired boy called after a taller boy turning a corner up ahead. "Jack! Wait up!" he called again.

The tall boy stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Whaddya want Davey," he snapped in a clearly aggravated tone. "I ain't talkin' 'bout ya' sister, okay?"

"You better be talking about my sister, Jack. She was sitting on the rooftop crying, and she wouldn't tell me why! If you broke her heart Jack Kelly…"

"What, You'se gunna soak me?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Look heah. I'se didn't break your sista's heart." Jack said. His hardened face suddenly turned from angry to sad.

"Then what happened?" Davey demanded in a loud voice.

"Sh…She…"he stuttered. Then he took a big sigh. "She broke mine." he said quietly. Jack leaned up against a nearby brick wall, and slipped on his black cowboy hat, hiding his face. David's expression softened immediately, and he stood there, dumbstruck.

"She…What?" he asked, barely audible.

"Dint' I tell ya I'se ain't talkin' 'bout it?" Jack said, aggravated again. He took off at a brisk walk down the street towards the Newsboy's Lodging House

"Jack!" David shouted again.

"Go home David," Jack yelled back. His voice cracked a little, and he broke into a run, leaving David standing far behind him. When Jack reached the Lodging House, he didn't walk inside the door, but instead turned into the alley beside it and climbed the fire escape to the roof.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Inside the Lodging House…

"Oy, Race. Racetrack! Deal me anudda'."

"Whateva' you says, Spot," Racetrack Higgins replied happily, having beaten the most famous newsie in Poker…5 times in a row.

"This time, Boots is Dealer, though." Spot Conlon demanded.

The grin slid off Race's face. "Fine." he said quietly. realizing that this game was going to be a bit tougher.

Boots walked over to the two boys and joined them on the floor to Deal. "Okay boys, you'se know 'da game, play fair, no cheating, and that." Boots reminded them. When they nodded, Boots shuffled the deck 3 or 4 times, then dealt five cards to both Race and Spot, While they arranged their best Poker Faces. Spot traded in 2 cards, Racetrack traded in 3.

"Howsabout we raises the stakes, ya' bum!" Spot chuckled.

"Whateva' you says, Spot." Race said again, a slight grin growing on his face.

Noticing this, Kid-Blink spoke up. "Bad luck, Spot!" he warned.

"Shut it, Eye-Patch, before I soak ya'! I knows What I'se duin, awright?"

"Yeah, Shut it, Eye-Patch!" Racetrack repeated him in a half-mocking tone. "Let him raise the stakes! So whaddya thinkin', double or nuttin'?" he asked.

"Naw, im thinkin' more 'long 'da lines of umm…let's see….if I win, I keep ya' deck, and yer dice, fer two weeks." Spot challenged.

"WHAT?!?!?" Racetrack exclaimed.

"Willya hold ya' hoises? I'se ain't finished yet!" Spot snapped. "And if I'se loses," he continued, "uhm…you keep…you keep me slingshot fer two weeks."

A plethora of muffled warnings and impressed voices gave their comments on the bet. Race's face changed from a look of horror to a sly grin, as he remembered the outcome of the past five games, and the five cards he was curently holding.

"Make it t'ree weeks and it's a deal." he challenged. Spot thought it over a minute, then answered,

"Fine. T'ree weeks."

"You done now?" Boots asked. "Flip 'em then." he said, when both boys nodded

Racetrack went first. "Straight! in diamonds!" he shouted gleefully, reaching for Spot's slingshot. Boots slapped his hand.

"Let Spot take his turn, Race." he demanded. Racetrack slumped back in his seat.

Spot slowly laid down his cards, smiling wide.

"NO WAY! A Flush!?!?!?!" Race gasped. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"You'se damn right, a _royal_ flush! That's the Ace a' spades and evry'tin under! Now gimme ya' deck and you wont get hoit."

"No!" race said defensively, watching in terror as Spot took his cards and his dice. then he gave Spot a deep look of loathing. The others laughed at his stupidity of taking the bet. Now he had no source of gambling for three weeks! Just then—

"CRASH!" David Jacobs burst into the door of the bunkroom, panting. this surprised the boys, since it was late, and Dave had a home to stay in.

"Quick! wheres Jack, I gotta talk to him!" he cried, still panting. the boys looked incredulous.

"He ain't here yet, Davey," crutchy answered.

"He's gotta be here! I saw him come down this street!" dave argued.

"Well, " Spot started quietly. Heads turned to hear him. "he might be up on the roof." he said, pointing to the ceiling. some of the boys looked up for no reason.

"Well come on! we gotta get him!" Dave said, getting frantic. "I think he's gunna do sumthing stupid." Dave said. Spot, Racetrack, Kid-Blink, and Mush folloved him to the fire escape, one by one climbing up to the roof. Jack was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge, his hat sitting low on his head, hiding his face again. He seemed to be deep in thought, but said

"Davey, I'se aint gunna talk about it!" , annoyed

"What did ya do, Dave?" asked Mush.

"I didn't do anything, Sarah apparently broke his heart. She's still crying her eyes out." he said sadly.

"Will ya alll shut ya mouths? Im thinkin here." Jack said. everyone looked at him questionably.

Spot spoke next. "C'mon Jackie boy, get up, We's need ta get some sleep. sellin day tomorra." Spot was spending the week in Manhattan, his cousin, Cannon, was their leader while he was gone.

Jack stood up, but didn't head towards the fire escape. he kept his hat on.

"Whoa! boys, wouldya look at that!" Kid Blink said, amazed. Everyone, including Jack, turned to look where he was pointing.

A cloud of dust rose from the roof, about 10 feet away from them. The cloud rose up, then formed a hole in the middle. Instead of seeing the building on the other side of the cloud, the hole was filled with bright white light.

Jack felt strangely attracted to this light, it was calling him to it. He staggered a few steps forward. then a few more. Spot felt this same sensation, and soon followed. Jack heard David resisting the feeling, heard him trying to stop them from touching the light.

All that mattered was Jack getting to the light. by now, the other boys were following, even David, still resisting it as best he could. Jack reached out his hand, longing for the light, when he felt his heart jerk inside his chest, and he was spinning through an endless portal of time and space. He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy.

He couldn't hear the voices of his friends anymore, all he could hear was the wind rushing past him, until

!#CRASH#!

"OUCH!" Jack yelled. He landed hard on a shiny squared floor. He cursed as he felt Spot, Blink, Mush, Racetrack, and David falling on top of him.

"GETOFF ME!" Spot shouted at Racetrack, pushing him away. Race fell to the ground and swore loudly. He had lost his cigar.

David was the last to fall. He landed hard on his shoulder, and as he sat up, rubbing it, he looked around, not recognizing the dirty hallway (A/N D.H. is one of those neglected sections of the school that the janitors just pretend to clean…)

"MY GOD WHERE ARE WE?" he burst out. The other boys looked around too. There were plaques on the walls with pianos and music notes on them. there was a few rooms scattered about the hallway. It sort of resembled Medda's Dressing room corridor. Jack looked towards a large doorway, and saw two girls about his age staring at him in horror. They quickly hid behind the wall as not to see him. he heard one of them swear loudly.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

A/N: muah ha ha ha! in the next chappie ill introduce the new characters, don't worry. and none of the boys broke anything from their 105 year fall, I promise. No one was hurt. hope yall had fun, now REVIEW!

love, Blitz


	3. News

****

Blitz: News

A/n: Hello all! yay! an update!…sorry it's late, I had a busy week, what with all the eating and sleeping and reading Fanfiction, its so overwheming!

Anyhoo, im proud to say that EVERYONE who answered the casting call is going to be in either this chapter, or a later chapter. all together…HUZZAH! whether big part or little, youre all guna be in it somewheres. Unfortunately, the CC is now closed. I may re-open it later on, if I get stuck.

Im very very sorry if your character doesn't get the guy she wants, or if I changes the origianal description. I alterd a couple just so theyd fit in the story.

and Dani, . I know Red would go kill Sarah, and personally, I think we should join her. "Lets Soak 'er fa' Jackie!". I never liked her, and thatis why she is a bitch for the purpose of my story. muah ha ha.

and to all the other reviewers, thanx! I think I'm just rambling on now, so ill shut up. On with the story!!!!

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

Gina's POV

I grabbed Tory's arm and pulled her around the corner, flattening myself against the wall. She did the same.

"Holy Shit!" Tory repeated, a little louder. her face was tightened up in shock. I had a feeling I looked about the same.

"Tory…did we just see….was that…--" I stammered. "Here?" I said in disbelief.

"Maybe…its not them." she said. "Yeah! it cant be them. there dead right?" she tried to convince herself against what we had just seen. Tory and I had been obsessive enough to figure out that the people in the middle of the D.H. hallway were well over 100 years old. (about 117 to 122 to be exact.)

"Tory. look again. maybe we were just dreaming or something." I ordered her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but nevertheless, peered around the corner carefully.

She looked for about three seconds, then snapped back onto the wall, a look of horror still on her face.

"Nope." she could hardly find her voice. "Not..dreaming." We simultaneously took a deep breath.

"Tory, we gotta talk to them." I said. We looked at each other, took another deep breath, and plunged around the corner, walking towards 6 boys sitting in odd positions around the hallway. When we got closer, I noticed all of them looked us up and down once or twice, then all except for one averted there eyes quickly. The oldest one, who was concentrating on our face so hard, it was impossible to notice anything else, stood up.

"Who're You?" he asked, putting on that manly front like he owns the place, evn though it was obvious he had no clue where he was.

"I could ask you the same question." I said. I knew perfectly well who he was…I think.

"I'se Jack Kelly. These here are me pals David and Spot," he pointed to two boys near him staring intently at the floor, "And them three is Racetrack, Blink, and Mush" he finished. Racetrack had a hand over his eyes and the other was over Blink's single one. Mush seemed very interested in the buttons on his shirt.

I looked at Tory, my worst fear affirmed. Then I spoke up.

"I'm Gina, call me Blitz." I jerked my thumb in Tory's direction. "That's Victoria." The boys were still looking away from us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"Well um…Youse ain't quite dressed you know…umm…well I mean, uhm…" stuttered Jack. he too started looking at the floor.

Tory laughed a bit. I looked down, noticing my uniform probably wasn't made of clothes he was used to. It consisted of a navy pleated skirt that I had hemmed about 5 or 6 inches above my knee. I wore a fitted white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and Tory wore a tight fitting polo that had the SHG emblem on it. and the same skirt, a little shorter because of her height. I kneeled down on the ground so only my knees were visible to them. I punched Tory in the leg so she would do the same.

Jack looked up when I knelt, and so did the one I thought was Spot. the others were mostly looking at each other.

"Where are we?" asked David Jacobs.

"Sacred Heart Griffin Highschool, Springfield Illinois, September 27, 2004" I said promptly.

"Wait a minute! 2004!?" said Spot Conlon.

"Yea, why are you here?" Tory asked. I think she was still in shock. So much so, actually, that she didn't notice Jack was looking at her funny.

"All's I remember is some big black cloud, and I wanted to walk through it." Kid-Blink said thoughtfully.

"Yea, and lotsa white light." added Racetrack.

"Whoa, um Tory? Didn't we just study some time travel in Physics class?" I asked her.

"Yes but that was with a machine and on a night of an eclipse or something. Fr. Pisors (the teacher, hes a science Nazi, I swear! ahhh!) didn't say anything about a black cloud and white light." she replied. By now the others had looked up.

"Well, I'm sure that we can figure out the secrets of the universe later, but right now I gotta get to class! Bell is gunna ring any minute!" I cried, remembering where I was.

"We cant just leave 'em here!?" Tory said. She was right. The boys would probably be facinated by everything around them, and wreak havoc trying to observe everything.

Lightbulb!

"Oh my god, do you think Danner would kill us if we locked them in a practice room?" there were about 12 practice rooms in the back part of DH. Each one had a piano, desk, and chair, so students who took music lessons could spend their study halls there, either practicing or doing homework from other classses.

"Lock us up?" said Mush. he looked a bit fidgety now.

Tory stood up quickly, as did I. Before the boys could start averting their eyes again. I grabbed Jack and Spot by the elbow, Tory grabbed David and Blink. Mush and Racetrack got up and followed them, not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey goil, be careful wit' 'da moichendise!" Spot said, wrenching his arm from my grasp.

"Then Hurry!" I retorted.

We practically ran around another corner, to where the 12 rooms were. I went over to room 10, that was my favorite room, and opened the door, ushering all of them inside. Tory and I stood at the door.

"You guys have to promise me you wont leave this room." I demanded. Jack and David both nodded, the others were still shocked from their travel, because all they did was stare at us. I trusted this as a yes and turned to Tory.

"Don't tell anyone about them. we'll sort it all out after school, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay" she replied.

!#BRRRING!!!!!!!!#!

Shit! late again! I gave a last look at Jack, Spot, David, Blink, Mush, and Racetrack. Then I closed the door, and put a chair in front of it so they couldn't get out (I wasn't trying to be mean, I promise! just keeping them out of trouble.)

Then Tory and I hurried our asses up to the class we were supposed to be in. DH was a bit separated from the rest of the rest of the school, needless to say, it took a while for me to get to Grundel's class.

I burst into the door, panting. A couple of the older kids were laughing at me. I did a little twirly bow for them, and looked up to the chalkboard, where Mrs Grundel was putting today's Trigonometry notes on the board.

"Another detention then, Gina?" she said, not looking up from the board. I quickly walked to my seat in the back of the room and sat down. some of my classmates were still looking at me. I gave them a big cheesy smile, and they all turned around, starting to take notes.

"What's the excuse today, Blitz? Car break down?" Aqua, or Alissa Wood, leaned over to my desk. She was a senior, and loved to make fun of me being an underclassmen. Especially because I was one of three underclassmen in the whole trigonometry class. I got put in the class because I took honors classes last year, and all the other classes were full. Meaning, I was stuck in a class full of juniors and seniors. Fun fun.

"Shut up Aqua!….Hat taken away yet?" I asked her in a whisper. She gave me a dirty look. Aqua was famous for getting her many hats taken away by teachers. Today it was a green trucker bearing the slogan "I love Elijah Wood" sitting on top of her stack of books.

Aqua was a great friend of mine, we just didn't hang out much because she was two years older. We had a great time last year at Theater Fest (it's a workshop when you get so stay in Bloomington for a week and miss school HAH) when we shared a hotel room. She's a big theatre head too.

Aqua readjusted her seat, and started doodling in her notebook, paying no attention whatsoever to the notes. That's Aqua for ya, always writing or drawing or of in LaLaLand

I looked around the room, searching for another face of comfort. I found it in Danielle. My best friend in the Junior class (not counting my sister) who I call Hollywood for her obsession with acting. 'I could tell her' I thought. "I have to tell her.' I mean, she was just as obsessed about them as I was.

My face suddenly turned very serious. she mouthed to me from across the room

"What's wrong?"

"Ive got big…News." I mouthed back.

"After class."

I nodded. This was gunna be a loooooonng day.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

A/n: Sooooo, whaddya say? huh? it was kinda long, and the next chappie wil probably be the same. but I do have good news. I just saved a buncha money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. lol jkjk. actually, I realized that I didn't get many new characters into this chapter, so what does that mean? That ill update faster of course! HUZZAH! oh, and another thing. I did take honors classes last year, including physics(no we didn't really study time travel) but in NO WAY POSSIBLE WOULD I BE TAKING TRIGONOMETRY MY SOPHOMORE YEAR!!!!!!!!! I just said that because most of the characters sent in were juniors and seniors, and that was the only class I could think of today. IM NOT A SUPER GENIUS FREAK WHO CAN DO MATH!!!!!! (haha I failed my honors class anyway.) 

TheaterFest is real. I went last year, and we stayed in a Holiday in, with a guy who wore a Jonny Depp Tricorn hat, and another guy who told us that he would perform gratuitous sexual favors to anyone who had an extra ticket for one of the performances. AHHHH! schools from all over illinois come and perform musicals and plays, and theres also improv workshops, dance classes, and its an all around haven for theatre heads like me. YAY

I am rambling again, so ill just leave it here. New chapter wil be up within the week I hope. Loves!

Blitz

"Everyone is different. No two people are not on fire." –Strong Bad, Homestar Runner


	4. sies?

Blitz: …sies? ****

A/n: YAY! another update! HUZZAH! AND, the next update will be even sooner than this one!

Thankee's to all the loverly reviewers, I love you all so much!

discaimers are at the end this time.

Enjoy the story! Boun Appetito!

im really sorry, but new characters arent in this chapter (dodges rotten tomatoes and mushy bananas and moldy pizza) but ive already started the next chappie, and almost everyone is in it at lunch! sorry for the inconvenience, please read anyway

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

"Hollywood, we've got a problem." I said to Danielle after Trig. class. I then launched into a full explanation of who exactly was locked in DH

"Newsies? Here?" she said incredulously. "That's impossible."

"Oh, it's possible. and what are we going to do with them? We can hardly drag them around school with us, theyre dressed just like in the movie!" I said a little panicky. Hollywood started playing with her necklace, a guitar pick and three different colored gemstones.

"And they really need a bath." I added in an undertone.

She laughed. "So only you and Tory know, correct?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping it will stay that way…at least until lunch." I hinted, a pleading look growing in my greenish hazel eyes.

"Don't worry about me! I wont tell until you do." she assured me.

We reached her locker, and I stuffed my books onto the shelf that I shared.

"I gotta get to English, we're watching "A Midsummer Night's Dream" today!" I said. Christian Bale was so hott in that movie!

"Well you better hurry up, because guess who's coming." Hollywood said under her breath. I looked behind her to see who she was talking about, and my mouth dropped.

"Well, wouldja look who's here. Just who I was looking for!" a voice I despised rang through the hall.

"Jonathan, what do you want." I said, annoyed. Danielle was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"A date. Tomorrow night. Ill pick you up at 7." He said in a controlling tone.

"Jon, how many times do I gotta tell ya'? Im not ya' girl anymore, and I never will be. Just drop it okay?"

"Youre comin with me tomorrow. Ive decided it for you." he said. He grabbed my arm at the pressure point and squeezed it until I cringed.

"Hold it Jon. I believe she said no." Danielle said defensively, and kneed him in the groin. "Understand now?" she laughed when he dropped to his knees in front of her locker. She slammed the door and slapped me on the back.

"C'mon, lets get ta' class." she said, walking with me to the Sophomore English room.

"Thanks for that." I said. "I don't know what's gotten into him. That's why I broke up with him in the first place."

"Hey, don't worry about it! He's just a stupid bastard." she explained. "Believe me, I know. I dated him too, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I just…thought I loved him, that's all. I feel so bad."

"Just go watch Christian Bale be hott, and Ill go learn about boring U.S. History." she said, breaking from me and heading towards the stairwell.

"Lunch!" I reminded her.

"Lunch! she agreed, not looking back. I turned into the English room, and sat in a desk in the middle of the room, two seats away from Tory.

"Hello, class!"

"Hello, Mr. Seck," everyone replied in unison.

"Let's start the class out in prayer, shall we?" he said. "We pray that everyone has had a good and productive weekend, and that everyone made good choices. And those who didn't, we pray that God forgives them. Now please join me…

__

Hail Mary, Full of grace, the lord is with thee.

Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.

Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners,

Now and at the hour of our death,

Amen.

"Now," Seck coninued "as most of you know, today we are going to watch the movie, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._" A few excited mumbles escaped the class.

"But first…Homework!" he said in a sarcastic excited voice. "If you will all look over to the board here, you will see that I have assigned an essay, about your favorite Shakespearian play or sonnet. I would like each of you to pick one work, and turn in 2 pages on it by Friday."

(Groans)

"Yes, I know you wouldn't want to do anything else this week, I'm sure." he said, getting sarcastic again. "But you do have until Friday, I think that is plenty of time for a two page essay. Remember, spelling and grammar is half the grade."

He walked away from the board while all of us wrote down the assignments in our planners. He grabbed a tape from his desk, and popped it in the VCR and turned on the television in the corner of the room.

I pulled out my notebook and started scribbling a note in it.

__

Danielle knows. Shes the only one though.

I passed the note to Tory, who quickly scribbled a reply

__

You have to tell everyone sometime, we cant just keep them locked up!

I know, I know! I'll tell everyone at lunch, I promise! I wrote. Then, before passing it, I added

__

so, did you see the way Jack was looking at you this morning?

What?!?!? Tell me more, or I'll soak ya! she threatened.

LOL! He was checkin' you out the whole time we were with him, silly!

He was not!!!….really? he was looking at me?

Yes he was looking at you! Geez,Dramedy!!! So, Do you want to stay at my house tonight? My mom is in San Diego with my two aunts, and my dad is driving his Semi-truck to Canada this week. Maybe we can keep the boys at my place….xD

xD sure ill come…they could be a handful!.

I was about to write back when Mr. Seck suddenly appeared over my shoulder, and grabbed the note off the desk.

"Gina, Victoria, may I see you after class?" he said. I rolled my eyes. Seck always catches us passing notes.

The rest of class passed by sooooooooooooo slowly. I soon stopped paying attention to the movie, and started doodling pictures in my notebook, as usual. Today I was drawing a stick people picture of the newsies. Racetrack was playing cards, Spot and Jack were talking by the window, Blink and Mush were fistfighting, and David was reading a book. I was just starting to draw in the details and shading, when—

!##BRRRRINNNGGGG##!

--the bell rang. Tory and I walked up to Mr. Seck's desk.

"Girls, I'm sick and tired of you two passing notes in my classroom! If it happens again, I will have to give you both detention!." He said.

"yes, Mr. Seck." we said simultaneously. Then we quietly walked out of the room. I walked to the stairwell, headed to my locker, and Tory was headed down the hall to her science class.

"Lunch!" I said again.

"Lunch!"

Two classes down, five to go.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNNZNZNZN

A/n: anddddddddd……..Viola! just to clear some things up from this chapter.

My dad drives a Semi-truck for the company Bunn-o-Matic. (they make coffemakers and slushie machines and stuff) He usually drives to Canada, Iowa, New Jersey, California, or Wisconson. Canada trips take about a week.

My mom takes an annual vacation with her two sisters to Las Vegas or San Diego. This is usually for a week or two

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WOULD THEY BOTH BE GONE ON TRIPS AT THE SAME TIME. ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF MY STORY.

(theyd never let 6 boys stay in my house.)

and….

Jon, if you ever read this, im very sorry I portrayed you like this. in real life, youre a cool guy, and I don't think youre a psycho controlling bastard.

Also, im sorry if anyone is offended in any way by the prayer. I consider myself fairly religious, going to a catholic school and all, and the teachers usually pray at the start of every class

Well, im going to hurry up and write the next chapter, cuz the new people arent in this either! Geez, I promise I'm trying!

ill hurry

Loves! Blitz 


	5. The boys and lunch

Blitz: The boys and Lunch

A/n: Guess What? I just had my first french class this week! WHEE! Salut! Je suis presente, et Je M' apelle Josephine (HI! I am present, and my name is Josephine! we get to pick cool names in class) I felt bad that none of the new characters were in the last, but I hope this is good enough for yall to forgive me!.

You guys! im soooooo HAPPY! I just bought the soundtrack to the broadway Lion King, and guess who is in it? none other than the original RACETRACK (or max casella) he's so cute! they have a picture of him in the Timon costume, and he looks exactly the same as he did in Newsies! (well with the exception that he was painted green…) He has this awesome character voice and you can hardly tell that it's him, except when he says things like "hey pumba, not in front of 'da kids!" that sound just like "Hey Glum and dunb! whassamatta wit'choo?" And he covered up his accent except for his a's. He even pulled a few "trey parker squeaks" when he sang high notes! YAY I love max!

Anyhoo, on with the story! Enjoy!

Love Blitz

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

(my point of view)

And I was off to study hall!!!

I took Voice lessons on Thursdays, so I was allowed to stay in DH during my study hall to practice. I took advantage of this so I could check up on the boys.

I walked down the hallways leading to DH, passing the spot where Tory and I first saw them. I smiled remembering our faces when they started cussing and whatnot.

I walked throught the last bit of hallway where the practice rooms were, and found the one with the door jammed in front of it. Number 10. I removed the chair and opened the door. I glanced around the walls, which were painted in murals of fantasy scenes **FOOTNOTE**

"Hiya, boys" I said.

"Blitz!" Shouted Racetrack. He had a surprised look on his face, and by the way he was standing, it looked as if he and Spot had been fighting over something. "You'se gunna keep us locked up all day?!" He asked

"Course she ain't, stupid!" said Blink, glaring at him. then he looked at me. "Are ya?"

"Umm…." I thought for a minute. What was I going to do? I couldn't keep them locked up forever, could I?

"Not _all_ day… Just until school gets over." I decided

"_School? _this is a _school?_" David said. he started to look around the room for books, or a teacher, or anything else to suggest that this room was a school. After all, the practice room probably looked nothing like the one-room schoolhouse he had probably attended in New York.

"Well theres no class in this part of the building….but yes, its part of a school." I answered

"Look here goil. I'se ain't goin to no stupid School, okay?" said Spot. I looked at him. He was standing with his chest puffed out, as to look tough and important. He seemed a lot less arrogant than this the movie.

"Believe me Spot, You wouldn't last a day in this school." I said, putting on my 'im better than you are' face, just to piss him off. I succeded.

"Hey! I could last a million years if I'se wanted to! I'se just don't wanna."

He was so hott when he was trying to better someone!

"Whatever." I said, looking around at the others. They all had laughter in their eyes, but didn't dare laugh out loud in fear of Spots cane, which he now was holding up in his hand.

Jack decided to stop this fight before it got started. "Hey, uh..Blitz? Where's 'dat otha goil who was witcha?" he asked. Wow, could he be any more _obvious?_

"She's in class. Don't worry, Cowboy, Youll see her later, I promise." I said with a big smile. "Look boys, I gotta go back to class for a while, but Ill be back here in a couple hours, okay?"

"Wait! Blitz!" said Racetrack. "Howsabout a game 'a Poker, huh?"

"YOU AINT GOT NO CARDS STUPID!!!!!!" Spot yelled, getting annoyed as ever. I guessed that this was something they were fighting about earlier.

"You could donate mine back for a game, couldntcha?"

"Only if I'se play."

"Fine."

"Actually," I interrupted their fight. "I think I'll pass. I really need to get back. See ya!" I said.

"Bye Blitz!" said Race and Blink. Mush and David waved, Jack nodded his head, and Spot glared.

"Oh, and try not to make a lot of noise." I said, closing the door, and repositioning the chair.

I walked absentmindedly towards the cafeteria to wait for the lunch bell. I started to think.

Okay, 6 extremely good-looking boys just dropped out of the sky, who just happen to be from 1899, for no reason whatsoever. How? Why? What the hell am I gunna do now? Well first, I gotta let people I trust know who they are __

then I gotta make sure the people I don't trust don't figure out who they are.

and eventually, I gotta get them back to 1899 where they belong

…

…

…

…

…

…

I have to do everything.

I heard a sharp ringing above my head, and I covered my ears. I hate the hallway bells! They're so gad damn loud!

I walked inside the Caf. and went up to the lunch line. I was the first today.

I got a yogurt cup and a salad from the salad bar, and took it to the register. Then I sat down at my usual table, and waited for all my friends to sit down.

"It's lunch. Start spilling." Danielle said behind me.

"Hey Hollyood, sit down. I gotta wait for all the others." I told her.

"Blitz!" I turned to see who was calling me. Katie Dombroski smiled at me with bright eyes. My Korean friend always sat next to me at lunch. We had been best friends since Kindergarten.

"Hey Sly!" I said. I nicknamed her for her Harry Potter obsession, and her love of a certain SLYtherin boy…"I got something to tell you when all the others get here."

We waited as the rest of my table filled in around us. Emily Limegrover, (A.K.A. Joker,) sat across from me. Hollywood was on my other side, and Sodapop was talking animatedly past her. (You would think the only freshman at our table would be more shy, but sodapop could talk on for _hours!!!!!_)

Then came Bookworm, who also took a seat across from me, her straight brown hair swinging around in the usual pony tail. She was fully involved in a discussion with Kathleen SantaAna about the latest Marching Band addition, my sister.

"Lisa is awesome on Clarinet! You know Mrs Barry (that's the band teacher) is letting us play Pirates of the Carribean music this semester?!" Kathleen was saying. She and Lisa are both Juniors, and they had a lot of classes together.

"Are you serious! That will be so awesome! especially if _James _is gunna be playing the drums!" Bookworm squealed. I giggled a bit. I had to admit that James was pretty cute, but she was always MAJORLY crushing on him.

Vaughn, a.k.a. Smartass, came next, sitting a few seats away from me….I kinda snapped on her the other day, for being a…well….smartass.

"Smarty, get over here, I gotta talk to all of ya, and I don't wanna have to shout it to the entire lunch shift.!" I said. she gave me a nasty glare, but conceded and sat by Sly.

"We just gotta wait till Tory gets here, then ill start explaining."

"Party ova here, whooo whooo!" someone said behind me.

"Hey, dramedy, grab some wood," I said, pointing to a chair next to Kathleen. "Okay…listen up. A few people dropped by this morning…and are now…uhm….kida locked in my practice room in DH." I said.

They all exchanged confused glances.

"What the HELL are you talkin' about Blitzy?" said Vaughn.

"SHHHH!!!!! keep it down!" I shushed them. "Okay, promis you wont laugh… the Newsies are here." I finished.

"What? Gina, youre so silly!" said Sly. I had forced all of them to watch the movie at least once, and they were now shaking their heads and smiling at me.

"Im not joking! Tory saw 'em too! I swear!." I defended myself. "Look, just….meet me in DH after school, ok? ill show you." A few of them nodded in agreement, confused looks still on their faces.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Damn, I didn't even get to eat!" said Vaughn angrily. she stuffed some of the food into her purse to eat during 4th hour. We all rushed out of the lunch room, I saw a big crowd gathered around the hallway leading to DH and the Auditorium. me and the other girls walked towards it, pushing our way through the people.

"Hey, look fellas! it's Blitz!" someone yelled in a heavy New York acccent.

Big crowd of people were surrounding 6 boys dressed in fashions of 1899, all of whom looked really scared and confused. the kids were laughing, and my friends looked shocked

Shit.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY cliffies! actually that was a sucky cliffy, but o well.

FOOTNOTEok. the last two weeks of summer, me and SLY (see above) joined this program thing called adopt a practice room in DH. every group picked aroom, cleaned it up, painted, decorated, etcetera. well me and sly had this AWESOME idea to do murals of fantasy…..it took about two weeks longer then everyone elses regular rooms, but it looks really good I think. anyhoo. one wall is the castle from harry potter(with the little boats going up to it like in the first movie) another wall has a unicorn and a waterfall and mountains and a river and such, like a scene, and the biggest wall is splitt in half by a tree, one side is day, one side is night. its really cool. so that is now the room 10, entitled "escape from reality" (Queen reference)

Waffles are good.

oh yea, and I decided to add a new thing to every chapter. now I will write a short newsies related poe-im!

ahem! **cough cough**

I want spot.

Spot is hott

see spot run

spot is fun.

he has a spot in my heart,

and on notes passed to Tory in REAL english class.

the end

(and we really had a "spot's spot" on some of our notes, where we drew his cane/slingshot/suspenders/stick people and such, and gush over him

Love, Blitz


End file.
